Aléjate de mi
by Hoshii Eater
Summary: Por favor hazlo Matt, no quiero que sufras. *Songfic basado en la cancion "Alejate de mi" de Camila*


Este fic se me ocurrio mientras hacia mi tarea y veia un canal donde pasan un TopTen y oí esta cancion. Asi que aqui esta, es un regalo para mis nuevos vecinos, a los cuales amo por una razón que explicare en el siguiente capitulo de "La familia Lawliet" XD. Aqui va.

**Aclaraciones:**

La escritura asi: Bla, bla, bla, bla... Es de Mello, no puse los guiones ya que todo lo que el dice, se lo esta diciendo a Matt XD

La escritura asi:** Bla, bla, bla,bla...** Es de Matt, al igual que Mello, todo lo que el dice, se lo dice a el rubio (es casi cierto xD)

La escritura asi: _Bla, bla, bla, ¡Oh diablos pero que genial soy! _Es la narracion de lo que los personajes hacen, osea, yoo XD

Y la cancion esta subrayada

**Advertencia:**

No, esto no es lemon, solo shonen-ai. No soy buena en el lemon TT-TT (digo...escribiendolo xD, no piensen mal)

**Las cosas se piden:**

Asi es *Observa el tomo 8 de Death Note, a lado de los pies de Mello* ni Matt, ni Mello son mios, ahi todavia dice Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata ¬¬"

Dejandome de estupideces, espero les guste :D

* * *

No es lo que yo quiero Matt, tú lo sabes, pero no comprendes.

¿Qué no te amo? ¡Por favor! No me vengas con esa estupidez, entiendes mis sentimientos, tu eres el único que me ha visto sonreír, que me ha vistos llorar, el único que ha oído un "Te amo" saliendo de mis labios.

Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta. 

Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.

Aléjate de mí, escapa vete, ya no debo verte.

Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.

Entiéndelo Matt te necesito a mi lado, pero no quiero que sufras. No deseo que la persona a quien más amo se destruya a si mismo solo por mí, por una persona que no vale nada, por alguien escondido tras las sombras.

Un ángel te cuida,

y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida

Deseo que seas feliz, cachorro, necesito que seas la persona que yo nunca pude ser, aun estando a tu lado. Sé que no fui muy bueno con mis demostraciones de amor, que no fui un "novio" perfecto y aunque nuestra relación fue un poco ortodoxa, por no decir que solo lo fue para la sociedad; ambos sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos, pero seguíamos amándonos.

Y aléjate de mi amor,

yo se que aun estas a tiempo.

No soy quien en verdad parezco

y perdón no soy quien crees,

yo no caí del cielo

Matt…mi querido y dulce Matt, no sabes cuánto quiero estar contigo, cuanto deseo esos brazos en mi cuello y tu boca sobre la mía. Pero si lo hago, mis ganas de querer apartarte de mí se esfumaran. Eres una droga para mí, un enorme vicio del cual estoy consciente; y por eso mismo no quiero perderte, así que _aléjate de mí, amor._

Si aun no me lo crees amor,

y quieres tu correr el riesgo,

veras que soy realmente bueno

en engañar y hacer sufrir

a quien más quiero.

No lo entiendo…¡No lo entiendo!, dime ¿tanto daño deseas hacerte? Estas enamorado de mí, lo sé, pero no arriesgues tu vida, no quiero que te pase nada, si sigues a mi lado ¡Kira te matara!, no quiero eso, no lo quiero. Necesito de tu sonrisa, tus caricias, tus besos y el amor tan grande que me das, no quiero arriesgarte. Y si yo no vivo, si no sobrevivo, quiero que tú seas feliz, aunque yo no este, me tendrás en tu corazón.

Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco,

quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto,

Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte,

entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.

Ojala, ojala y hubiera otra opción Matt, pero no quiero que te arriesgues. Desearía que pudieras ayudarme, que estuvieras conmigo en cualquier minuto que pase. Pero no quiero que tu vida se consuma en una pequeña misión, quizás sea inútil el decirte eso, pero aléjate de mí, no quiero que sufras, vamos, aun hay tiempo.

Un ángel te cuida

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida.

Y aléjate de mi amor,

yo se que aun estas a tiempo.

No soy quien en verdad parezco.

y perdón no soy quien crees,

yo no caí del cielo

Lo siento Matt, no puedo seguir discutiendo sobre esto, es hora de que me valla.

_Matt tomo a Mello del hombro, hizo que el rubio diera la vuelta. El pelirrojo planto sus labios sobre los de Mello. Se separaron, jadeantes; Matt le dedico una sonrisa tierna y dulce, pero su expresión cambio cuando vio a Mello con los ojos cerrados, tratando de detener las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos._

Aléjate de mí, por favor Matt.

Si aun no me lo crees amor

y quieres tu correr el riesgo

veras que soy realmente bueno

en engañar y hacer sufrir,

y hacer llorar

a quien más quiero.

**Mello, si lo que quieres es que yo no sufra, déjame estar a tu lado, si tú mueres yo moriré.**

Si tú mueres, yo moriré Matt.

**Por favor Mello. **

_Matt volvió a besar al rubio._

**No importa que Kira me mate, si tú no estás a mi lado, nada tiene sentido.**

Si tú no estás a mi lado, la vida misma es un calvario Matt.

**Podría morir por ti.**

Está bien, perro estúpido.

_Mello busco desesperadamente los labios de su acompañante, dándose así, un beso. Matt puso su mano en la nuca de Mello, buscando más intensidad en aquella tierna y dulce muestra de amor._

Quizás este sea el último.

**A donde tú vayas yo iré…**

* * *

¡Oh si! Se siente genial el terminar esto :D

Arregle un poco la cancion, le quite los dos ultimos versos y tambien quite la frase "La luz ya no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor, descalza"

¿Porque? Por el simple hecho de que Matt no puede estar descalza, si no descalzo XD jejeje

Y si no entendieron la ultima frase, (por que la hice confusa xD):

Mello dice: "Quzás este sea el último" y Matt le respondio:** "A donde tú vayas yo iré..."**

Matt quizo decir que ese no sera el ultimo, que habra mas, porque si Mello va a el infierno, Matt ira con el; si Mello va al cielo, Matt ira con el. Ya saben, como el perrito faldero que es XD

Espero y les haya gustado

Besos

Hoshii


End file.
